


That's Not My Name [Vid]

by rhoboat



Category: Fringe
Genre: Club Vivid, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Vividcon, Vividcon 2012, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoboat/pseuds/rhoboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her name is Astrid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Not My Name [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Made for Vividcon 2012 - Club Vivid. Spoilers for Fringe S1-S4.

**Music:** "That's Not My Name"  
**Artist:** The Ting Tings  
**File Info:** 3:37, zipped MP4 (H.264), and streaming  
**Links:** [Download & Stream](http://swirlythings.net/2012/08/10/thats-not-my-name/) | [DW](http://rhoboat.dreamwidth.org/159965.html) | [LJ](http://rhoboat.livejournal.com/169303.html) | [Tumblr](http://rhoboat77.tumblr.com/post/29352577334/fringe-vid-thats-not-my-name-by-rhoboat77) | [YT](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=no-qfz_n-FA)

With thanks to revolutionaryjo, kuwdora, and raspberry_splat.

****


End file.
